


Keeping score

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Toby keep score on their various sexual acts with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping score

“That’s one time,” says Chris and rolls over on his side.  
“One time what?” asks Toby and licks a little semen from his hand.  
“You owe me for every time you did something with someone else. I’m just keeping score.”  
He would be.  
“So how many times did you blow Browne?”  
“Jesus, I don’t know. Ten, twenty..”  
“I’ll keep counting till you remember.”  
“And then what?”  
“Nothing. We start over. What did you do with Shemin?”

“Chris..” His tone is more pleading than he’d like it to be.  
“What?”  
“Nothing much. We just jerked each other off once.”  
“You can make that up in one night. That’s good.”  
“I didn’t mean to do that,” says Toby, eyes downcast.  
“Yes, you did. That’s why you’ll repay me this way. Then we’re cool.”  
“Fine.”  
“How many times did Browne fuck you?”  
“Five maybe.”  
“That’s easy. We can start right now.”  
Toby sighs and gets to work. It’s going to be a long night.

*

“Are you counting what Vern did?” asks Toby and wipes his mouth with a cloth.  
“Jesus, no.”  
“And Gen and my old girlfriends?”  
“That was before all of it. That doesn’t count. And I know Vern, he makes you do things. I can’t hold that against you.”  
“Very noble of you. What about Ronnie?” asks Toby with a hint of steel in his tone.  
“That’s easy. You blew him once. Then he didn’t touch you again.”  
“You think so, huh?”  
“What?”  
“He blew me once for a legal fee. He was asking about the deal with the feds. That’s how I knew.”  
“That don’t count, then. You had to find out his deal.” He can be reasonable dammit.  
“You have an odd way of counting. What about what you and he did?”  
“I can make it up to you. It was just once.”  
“How about you come over and make it up to me right now?”  
Chris smiles and goes to do that. They are both keeping score.

*

“Wait a second didn’t Ronnie blow you before you whacked him?” asks Toby while preparing to blow Chris. He’s got his hands on Chris’ dick already.  
“Maybe. I didn’t really come, so I doesn’t count,” says Chris and looks sheepish.  
“You faked an orgasm before he died?” says Toby and lets go of his lover’s cock.  
“I wanted him to go out with a smile.”  
“Soo..all the faked orgasms doesn’t count?” says Toby and senses an out.  
“Oh, they don’t.”  
“I faked it with all those others. That’s why I don’t owe you anything.”  
“They still fucked you. It counts”  
“I got no pleasure from it.” Almost none.  
“Still counts.”  
“You had your dick in Ronnie’s ass. It counts.”  
“Oh what about thoughts?”  
“I thought of Nooter just now.”  
“Let’s just say we’re even okay?” says Chris and looks momentarily defeated.  
“I’m a lawyer Chris. Don’t try to argue with me. “  
“I wasn’t. “  
“Let’s just talk about you and me, the others are dead,” says Toby and gets back to the task at hand.  
Toby has a point. Even Chris has to admit that. They’ll make it up to each other all night.


End file.
